epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ATinyFloatingWhale/The Weird Dreams Blog
Credit to MrAwesome300 WHAT'S UP BITCHES? This is ATinyFloatingWhale here, with another fun blog for you all. Just comment some of the weirdest dreams you've ever had and I'll post them below. I'll go first. Okay, so me, my mom, my brother and my friend Alex were in Ocean City eating in a beachside diner. We look out the window and we see a water buffalo out near the shore. So for some reason we think it's a good idea to approach it. Then the waves suddenly come up by about 50 feet and we all drown. The end. -Me, ATinyFloatingWhale In one of my dreams, I walked into this creepy doll shop, and the dolls stared at me and then Arnold Shwartzanagger shot all of them with an AK47 and I left and fell into a puddle and died. The End. -FreddieMercury01 I once had a dream which was a bit like the movie Free Willy. I had a pet whale. But it was no ordinary whale, it was baloon which was shaped like a whale, and it could walk despite only having flippers. The locations change from time to time but I recognize some of them: our cousin's house, the beach by that house, our own neighborhood, and our school. Some random stuff I cannot remember were happening at first. Then, out of nowhere, some guys whom I fail to recognize where chasing me and my whale. I arrived to the beach just in time to release the whale. -Speed Not really a WEIRD dream, but I had a dream where I finally finished my first rap battle (Bear Grylls vs Steve, which is still currently in the works), and the first person to comment was NicePeter. He commented, "This is amazing work! You know, you look a bit like Ash Ketchum, and it'd be wonderful if you could play as him in Epic Rap Battles of History! :)". And after seeing that comment, I was rolling on the floor, screaming with happiness. And then I woke up. ;-; -Basalt I once had a dream where everyone was gone, and it was me only. (like that Spongebob episode called "Gone") I was really shocked that it was just me, and nobody else. But luckily, it was just a dream, and I woke up. -CW I actually have two, one really short one, and one long, more eloborate one. I'll start with the short one: I was watching YouTube on my Wii, and I saw HarryPotter2875 uploaded the new rap battle audio: "Batman vs Nyan Cat." As soon as I went to click it, I woke up. Now, the elaborate dream: My dad woke me up in the middle of the night and told me to walk something over to my cousins' house. This is normal, my dad asks me to do that all the time because they live like a block away. But, the catch is, it's three o'clock in the morning. He also tells me I can bring a pillow in case I fall asleep there. Cut to me, walking down the street, in the dark, holding nothing but a pillow. I see someone in the upstairs bedroom watching TV. Somehow I know it's my cousin, Matthew (the weird part is that he sleeps on the bottom floor). Cut to me in the upstairs hallway. I decided to play "Weeping Angel" (AKA "SCP-173") with him. Whenever there was a big flash of light on the TV, I would progressively come closer. He soon recognized it was me, and we talked a bit (I don't know what was said). Cut to what I believe is the next day. I appear to have walked to my cousins' house from school with some unrecognizable friends. Here are the weird things about this sentence: 1. My school is too far away to just walk home from it. 2. I would never go to my cousins' house without parent's permission (cause I'm only 15, I can't just do whatever the hell I want). 3. I never bring friends home from school. Especially "unrecognizable friends!" All that aside, there's a whiteboard with what seem to be instructions for me in front of the stairs. I don't remember anything it said except for one senctence bolded and underlined with red marker that read: "THE DOCTOR IS IN!" And, sure enough, the 11th Doctor walks downstairs. Although, the weird thing about me is, I don't realize dreams are dreams until, like, a few minutes after I wake up. So I was eating breakfast when suddenly I was all, "What the fuck just happened in my head?' tl;dr Long story short, my head is fucked up! -Zawsome Now that I've described an odd dream, you go ahead! This is a judge-free zone, and it is a blog simply made for the lols. Have fun! Category:Blog posts